Teen Tofu?
by itaddikimasuu
Summary: What Happens To The Teen Titans In The Future? Will They Spilt Or Stay? Check It Out And See!


_**Before The Story…**_

This is based on Teen Titans not a re-write of the TV show.

Also, things in _italic _are flash backs.

Things in_ italic_ and ' ' are thoughts.

I don't know the language Starfire speaks, so I just made up so stuff.

Hope it's not that hard to understand.

There are many spelling **misstates**, so I hope it's ok to read.

This is for my friend Ashleigh, who tells me to update a lot, but I never do.

For Anyone who doesn't know teen titans here are the main people.

Starfire - an alien (well she don't look like one! Looks normal.) from a planet called Tamoran (I don't know if that's correct spelling!) and doesn't fit in very well.

Robin – Leader of the group and likes to wins, even though winning isn't everything, it's the only thing that matters! XD

Cyborg – Half Robot half human, has a cool car and loves meat, fighting with Beast Boy and playing video games.

Raven - comes from a planet called Azurath (I don't know if that's correct spelling!) and likes to meditate, and doesn't like being annoyed.

Beast Boy – Can change into any animal he wants to be! A vegetarian and is obsessed with mopeds, and Tara!

**_Chapter One: Tofu? Please!_**

**Teen Titans Tower…**

It was late in the night and the Titans had just come home, after an exhausting fight.

Robin fell down on the sofa, in front of the TV and started to flick through channels, listening at max volume. In one quick swoop, Raven went to her room, closing the door behind her and started to meditate, in silence. Beast Boy was making himself to a tofu sandwich, and started slobbering all over the counter, just thinking how good it could be. Cyborg went to work out in the gym, lifting weights and dropping them with a loud thump. Starfire didn't know what to do so she stayed in the doorway, and began to feel sad. "Friends," Yelled out Starfire. "I call for a celebration!" Everyone stared at Starfire, eyeing her the way someone would, after hearing something really stupid. Star felt a bit embarrassed and wished she would shrink away or craw into a dark corner so no one could see her.

"Why?" Asked Robin.

"Did we not just defeat the bad guy? Doesn't that make just victorious?" Star flew around a bit, but soon settled down next to the TV. Everyone laughed and Star began to feel even worst. "What is so funny? Do I amuse you with silly actions?" She started to pull faces and imitate strange things

"No," She stopped jumping around and listened to what Beast Boy had to say. "What Robin meant was, why bother. We fight crime everyday so just chill, like an ice cube."

"Are you saying I should sit on ice cubes?" Star pulled out a few dozen ice trays and emptied them on the counter and sat on it.

"No," Cyborg said, fling a bar-weight into the wall. "BB means, relax. Do something that makes you happy."

"B…b…but cele..cele…celebrating is wh…wh…what m…m…makes me h…h…happy. D…d…does it, n…n…not to you?" Star started chattering because of the ice cubes, she was sitting on.

"Why don't you find some other activity which doesn't involve two things," Raven came out of her room, from all the commotion. She zoomed up to Star and said. "Me or my room?" Raven turned back into her room and slammed the door.

"Don't Worry about her. Let's watch some TV, together. I hear the scary movie marathon is on." Robin moved over and patted the set next to him.

"Many thanks, but I might just get some air. As you would say, it is 'hot it here'." Starfire put the ice cubes away in the sink and floated down the hallway, towards the roof top. Robin shrugged it off and went back towards the TV.

"Well, if she's not going to take that seat, then I will." Cyborg placed his hand on the head on the seat, and then flung himself over. "Yo BB. Fetch some popcorn, before the movie starts."

"Not until I make my Tofu sandwich." Beast Boy was searching in the fridge. "Awww, man!" Beast Boy began to pull out his hair. "I can't find the tofu, again!"

**Roof Top…**

Starfire was sitting on the edge of the Teen Titans Tower. The sound from the tower was loud and made the tower sway slightly. '_Everyone is so different. What common interest do we share? If only I was back on Tamoran, then I could ask the Elcaro (Oracle spelt backwards). She would tell us if we were meant to be…"_ Starfire was slowly started day-dreaming about life on Tamoran, with her friends. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy.

"Yo, BB! I told you, I DON'T EAT TOFU! So what is your fake meat doing near my part of the fridge?"

"Hey you found the tofu! Wait a second, don't blame me, I label everything of mine! It's not my fault that when you get upgrades, for your 'muscles', your ability to read gets a downgrade. It clearly says my name, on it!"

Sigh "Maybe it would be best if I left." Star let out another big sigh.

"Why would you leave?" Star spun around to find Raven standing behind her. Raven's cape was swaying about as she sat down beside Star. "You wouldn't leave now, well at least not me, with them." She was pointing at the tower. They both went quite, as they listened to the argument.

"Where's the popcorn? I thought I told you to make the popcorn? The movies already started!"

"I said 'after I make my tofu sandwich!' Don't you listen any more? Or did that get a downgrade on that, too? "

"Don't mess with me BB. I'll slam you down harder than a ton on bricks. What kind of thing are you? What take you that long to make a sandwich? Are you making it in the shape of your head or the Mona Lisa?"

"Hey, how did you know, about it being in the shape of my head? Do you have like some freaky 'Raven powers' we don't know about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't make me go all kung-fu monkey style on you!

"Will you two settle down? You are acting like two hungry lions at feeding time at the zoo. Cyborg, you don't know monkey kung-fu, I for one, do." Robin butted in.

"What! You too, Robin? What kind of people are you? Everyone knows you can't enjoy a movie, without a large bucket of butter popcorn and a large icy cold coke! Sometimes I wonder, what's wrong with the world"

"Oh yeah? So how come you can't pop-corn? There must be some kind of gadget on you that pops corn."

"Yeah! Well hate to tell you but there is none. I tell you why, because I'm not a kitchen appliance!"

There were a few thwacks, slams, pows and a very loud crack. Trying to block out the fighting, Star and Raven continued talking.

"Just because we're all different doesn't give you any right to leave. See I come from a planet called Azrath. As a child I was left to help my self. I had no idea who my parents were or where they went. For my whole life I've been an orphan, and you guys, even if you make me wanna pull my hair out, you're the closes thing I've had to a family." Raven looked at Starfire and it looked like star was going to cry.

"Oh, friend. What a sad past you have.

_**Author's comments:**_

Thanks for reading my new story!

Hope you like it and please don't forget to leave a review.

If necessary, leave some constructive criticism.

I'll keep the sneak peak very brief, so it won't give that much away.

_**Next time…:**_

Raven and Starfire spend some more quality time.

BB and Cyborg make a 'friendly' bet.

Robin seems to be occupied, from his fellow Titans.

Has Best Boy finished making his sandwich yet?

Did Cyborg get a new upgrade?

Has Robin become a lone wolf?

Will Starfire go back home?

Is Raven going to be on T.V?

All will be answered in chapter two: T.V Horror!


End file.
